


Священная вещь

by DarkMoska



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Циско уговаривает себя, что прикоснуться к керамической ручке совсем-совсем не опасно, что кофе вообще вещь священная и никаким загадочным явлениям не подверженная.





	Священная вещь

**Author's Note:**

> fandom DC CW TV 2016  
> реверс!АУ к эпизодам-кроссоверам "Легенды вчерашнего дня" и "Легенды сегодняшнего дня", где Картер Холл и Кендра Сандерс меняются ролями. Еще это Циско-центрик, я предупредил.

С некоторых пор Циско старается не трогать руками ничего лишнего, будь то спинка стула, палочка от мороженного или свежая книга на полке магазина. Видения приходят к нему неожиданно, всегда болезненные, темные и пугающие до мурашек, так что желание снизить риски кажется Циско абсолютно логичным. К его огромному сожалению, в Джиттерс еще не завезли роботов-официантов и даже не сделали игрушечную железную дорогу с поездами, в вагончиках которых развозили бы кружки с кофе по столикам. Нет, заказываешь — забирай сам, боже правый, весь мир так живет, Циско уговаривает себя, что прикоснуться к керамической ручке совсем-совсем не опасно, что кофе вообще вещь священная и никаким загадочным явлениям не подверженная.

Кое-что все-таки случается, когда Циско подходит к стойке. Новый бариста, как истертая горячими ветрами скала, возвышается над царством кофемолок и пакетов со сливками, улыбается покупателям и, кажется, вообще специально расстегивает пару лишних пуговиц на рубашке.

«О», — думает Циско. Остальные мысли про «не трогать», «не казаться слишком уж странным» и «надо бы вернуться в лабораторию» перекрываются чем-то неуловимо далеким, хотя что может быть далекого в обыкновенном современном парне, который приглашает всех-всех приходить еще раз в Джиттерс и обязательно попробовать новый Флэш, чтобы потом свалиться с сердечным приступом. Циско определенно выглядит, как дурак, а бариста — Картер, написано на бейджике, — ставит перед ним две кружки, запах от которых идет просто обалденный. Спустя пару секунд молчания и неподвижности взгляд этого Картера становится слегка озабоченным, а то и вовсе взволнованным, Циско же кажется, что не дурак он, а хуже, запал на чувака в кофейне, здравствуйте, дорогие ромкомы про неудачливых гиков-студентов, вот он я, а вот моя жизнь. Циско находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд от лица Картера, виновато улыбнувшись и прошипев какую-то неловкую чушь про то, что он задумался, подхватить кружки — ничего не случается, кофе неприкосновенен, идеален и существует только в этой точке пространства и времени, никаких видений о прошлом кофейных зерен — и сесть за столик к Кейтлин.

— Выглядишь странно, — полувопросительный тон замечания сопровождается лёгким оборотом головы в сторону стойки, только теперь мысленное «о» Циско, за которое он себя уже отругал, превращается во вполне вербальное «о» Кейтлин. Кажется, она даже рада.

Ну да, что может быть лучше красивого мускулистого парня в форме баристы, это же апофеоз нормальности, как же им всем этого не хватает. Циско давит мысль попросить Барри схватить его и на гипер-скорости притащить в СТАР Лабс, чтобы сделать официальным маскотом команды Флэша.

— Определенно да, Циско, — говорит Кейтлин, и невозможно понять, с чем она соглашается: с бредовыми мыслями о талисмане команды или это она так поощряет предпринять что-нибудь, ну, к примеру, познакомиться и взять телефон.

Последнее должно быть осуществимо, хотя в реальности попытка превращается в сокрушительный провал, потому что кому нужен нерд-Циско, который тормозит перед тем, как взять свой кофе, когда в Джиттерс иногда приходят просто сногсшибательные девчонки.

Как например вон та, у дальнего столика, попивающая что-то с виду жутко карамельное. Циско наблюдательный, он видит, что та тоже бросает осторожные взгляды на Картера, только с расстояния в почти всю кофейню Циско почему-то кажется, что девушка грустит, не так даже, — в глазах у нее что-то гораздо глубже, чем расстройство от неполученного номера телефона; таким взглядом, бывало, Кейтлин смотрела украдкой на фотографию Ронни. Таким взглядом Айрис почти каждый день встречала черную ленту, обвивающую край рамки в полицейском участке.

Картер Холл — фамилия из странички в инстаграмме, не то что бы Циско специально искал — находится в Централ Сити всего три месяца. Этого времени в их городе достаточно для: а) знакомства с психопатами; б) знакомства с монстрами; в) наблюдения за тем, как легко ломается человеческая жизнь. Циско к такому уже привык, да что уж, он сам регулярно прикладывает руку к большинству из известных публике событий, с благоприятным исходом, естественно, но вот как на такое реагировал Картер, Циско представить не может. Точнее, то, что Картер говорит ему потом, гораздо позже, объясняет многое, те же пункты, в том же порядке, кому угодно голову снесет. И именно тогда впервые нарушается их личное пространство, со стороны Циско утыканное знаками «не трогать!», хотя бумажка с телефонным номером, подложенная под кружку с кофе, тоже должна перенимать кофейную магию и не нести в себе опасности. Циско касается ее, распрямляет, не чувствуя перехватывающей дыхание дрожи — предвестника очередного приступа. Циско успокаивается и начинает верить, что все будет хорошо.

Проблемой оказывается сам Картер, точнее, то, что Циско видит его, опять эти черные тени повсюду, видит птичий клюв, броню, чёртовы крылья за спиной чертового Картера, которого он всего-то за руку случайно взял. Циско позорно сбегает, чтобы только натолкнуться на ту девушку с грустью в глазах из Джиттерс, того первого раза, когда встретил Картера. Это может быть совпадением: город большой, вечер, свидания, но девушка — это точно та самая, у нее необычная внешность, Циско не может спутать — прикладывает палец к губам, как будто не замечает, что сам Циско напуган, хотя откуда она-то может знать. Спустя мгновение девушка растворяется среди гуляющих парочек. Циско идет в лабораторию.

На следующий день Картер не выглядит расстроенным, а странной девушки нет в кофейне, день, казалось бы, удался, но теперь-то Циско ни за что не коснется Картера, вообще к незнакомому человеку не притронется, посадит сам себя на домашний арест в костюме пузыря, как в том фильме, потому что это для его же блага. Хартли Рэтэуэй, потягивающий смородиновый милкшейк, благом точно быть не может. Он смотрит из угла, переводит взгляд с Циско на Картера, а потом отворачивается и будто забывает о них. Циско не понимает, как вообще надо относиться к Хартли — как Хартли относится к ним сам — но это не то время, чтобы забивать голову лишними мыслями. Циско извиняется перед Картером еще раз и думает, что следующего свидания уже может и не быть. Человек в птичьем костюме был очень суровым, подавляющим и пугающим даже сквозь плотную пелену тумана в его подсознании. С другой стороны, Циско волнуется и за самого Картера, как вообще они с птицечеловеком связаны, в опасности ли он, что делать и просить ли Барри приглядеть за симпатичным баристой.

Та девушка — Циско хочет знать ее имя, потому что уже как-то даже неловко, — утягивает его на разговор, прижимая к стене соседнего дома. Она хрупкая, миниатюрная в чем-то и действительно очень красивая.

— Я Кендра, — голос у нее оказывается глубоким и затягивающим, будто обещающим какую-то тайну. — Расскажи мне о Картере Холле.

***

Мультивселенная его ненавидит, мультивселенная состоит из неизвестного количества миров, но ненавидит-то по-прежнему его.

— То есть если я все правильно понял, обаятельный бариста, который делает идеальный мокаччо, это египетский принц, реинкарнирующий после каждой смерти уже несколько тысяч лет?  
Кендра смотрит на него выжидающе, уголок ее губ подрагивает, словно готовый растянуться в усмешке. Не дождавшись внятной реакции, Циско продолжает:

— И ты просишь моей помощи, чтобы вернуть ему воспоминания... как, прости? «Мягко»?!

— Ты не веришь мне? — Циско держится от нее на расстоянии больше метра, чудо, что он еще ее не коснулся, но ему кажется, что Кендра пробуждает что-то одним своим присутствием. Тени выползают из всех щелей, раздуваясь дымкой по уютному пустому чему? складу? в который в итоге затащили Циско.

— Верю, — он признает поражение, хотя никакого поражения не было, он же из команды Флэша, подумаешь, когти-крылья-глаза. Они не видели пускающего по всему телу ярко-красные молнии Эобарда Тоуна. Кто после этого древние оборотни?

Кендра наконец улыбается.

— Тебе не нужно меня бояться, — и улыбка у нее даже приятная. — Мне нужная помощь. Срочно. Есть человек, который будет охотиться за ним, за нами. Он уже близко. Я не смогу сражаться с ним в одиночку, вернуть воспоминания Картеру просто необходимо.

— А почему ты не можешь сама к нему подойти и все сказать?

— Потому что он вызовет охрану, а в участке меня обвинят в преследовании и неадекватном поведении.

— Почему тогда подошла ко мне?

— Посмотри на себя: ты боишься, но не меня и не того, что я рассказываю. Ты не особо удивлен даже. Я искала тебя, Циско. Ты работаешь с Флэшем.

Тут Циско вспоминает сидящего в Джиттерс подозрительно внимательного Хартли, и все становится на свои места.

Как познакомились Дудочник и Орлица, Циско не знает и знать не хочет, последствия их маленького тимапа и так бьют по его несчастной психике и очень неудачному роману. Кендра жизнеутверждающе заявляет, что эти последствия все равно разгребать придется, а абсолютно логичное решение рассказать все Барри вовремя появляется в голове.

***

Убийства в порту как-то прошли мимо него, отвлеченно отмечает Циско, пристально смотря в мониторы Фелисти. Рядом с ним тем же самым занимаются Кендра, Хартли и Диггл. Оливер и Барри зажимают в углу Картера и пытаются выяснить, что тот вообще знает, Кендра неодобрительно косится в их сторону, но не пытается остановить. Человек на экране, чье лицо разбито на пиксели, убивает портовых служащих совершенно не стесняясь, так естественно, словно всаживать в чужое горло ножи это любимое хобби, как гольф, где ты уже отточил все движения до совершенства, а теперь показываешь новичкам, кто здесь про.

Хартли тем временем предлагает Фелисити способы выследить этого дикого мужчину, борода, ножи, двадцать первый век же на дворе, оружие и наемники в масках не менее эффективны. К Картеру Циско подходить совершенно не хочется, Барри добрый друг и поймет, устроит допрос после того, как все закончится. Оливер смотрит недобро, они в его городе, они нарушают спокойствие, не подчиняются правилам, а Флэш в одной комнате со Стрелой вообще автоматически создают конфликт лидеров. Но Циско-то знает, что править этим рейвом будет Кендра, она как раз отталкивается руками от стола и идет в центр комнаты. Дальше Циско остается только смотреть, как вытягиваются лица Фелисити и Барри в удивлении и как еще сильнее хмурятся Диггл и Оливер, хотя это их обычное состояние, наверное.

Циско смотрит на Картера и видит боль. Она в напряженных руках, морщинах на лбу, сжатых губах, давит на него и давит. Где-то в мечтах об идеальном добром мире Циско бы подошел и обнял, развеселил, в том мире бы и монстров не было, орлов и спидстеров. Здесь и сейчас Циско отводит взгляд.

У Кендры есть план атаки, у Хартли и Фелисити — расчерченная карта территории, Оливер командует всем готовиться, а Картер идет обратно в угол. Там тень падает на пол, просматривается вход, стойка с оружием прикрывает спину. Может, пора поверить в крылатых воинов, месть и волшебные скипетры, Картер сейчас так похож на Стрелу, собранный, серьезный и отрицающий помехи окружающей действительности. Может, он и парил над пирамидами Хуфу-Хафра-Менкаура, задевал крыльями выточенные вершины Рашмора и вдвоем с Кендрой летел вместе с белыми от пены водами Ниагарского водопада. Картеру остается только вспомнить.

***

Жизни проносятся перед глазами сотен мужчин, женщин, детей, стариков и совершенно неопределенных существ, которыми он успел побывать. Он помнит, осознает и чувствует, и смеется, древние боги, до чего дошел современный мир. Его руки пусты, одежда рвется от брошенного в него острого камня, но есть крылья, злость и _она_ , страхующая, парящая, смеющаяся над первыми минутами его беспомощности. Внизу — мстящий, подлец, негодяй, убивец, видит их словно сквозь стены высоких домов, отражающих полет и бесконечную высоту неба.

Картер мертвой птицей падает вниз, проносится мимо висящих проводов, перья ранят, как железные кинжалы, жрец успевает отскочить. Все так быстро, наверное, только человек-молния и может видеть их бой. И Чай-Ара, конечно, пора бы им поменяться местами, это тело плохо слушается, движения еще не отточены в многократных битвах за жизнь. Этот новый мир завораживает старые жизни, он для слабых людей, но вот они, сражаются с ним бок о бок. Слева Чай-Ара замахивается моргенштерном, подбегает Флэш, летят огненные стрелы, течет сквозь пальцы время. Где-то там водоворот удушающей тьмы.

Кажется, Циско не успевает. Кажется, он уже ничего в жизни не сможет сделать, потому что глаза заволакивает черным густым дымом, до того жирным, что он оседает на роговице, пролазит длинными ветвями скверны по зрительному нерву прямо в мозг. На пороге прекрасного мира Циско видит прошлое и далекие миры и готов сейчас поверить в магию так же сильно, как в алгебраические формулы на обложке учебника за восьмой класс. Время пропадает в соседнем измерении, тело Циско изнутри заполняется чернотой.

Его бьют по голове. Больно, словно тем самым учебником, бесполезным и ненужным, он все это уже тогда знал, не то что это помогло хоть как-то растопить лед в отношениях с родителями, но Циско был юн и наивен. Сейчас — нет. Он умеет бить в ответ, как хорошо, что фотографии с уроков по самообороне лежали на одной страничке с туториалами по правильному бегу. Удар этим не поставишь, но замах компенсировать можно, чем Циско и пользуется. Обидчик успевает отскочить, Циско открывает глаза и видит еще две пары таких же расширенных от ужаса глаз напротив себя. Хартли с крепким томиком «Идору» прижимается к стулу Фелисити, немая сцена про сайдкиков и антигероя, акт первый, действие n-ное.

Кажется, Циско в порядке. Он так и говорит им: «Я в порядке». Ждет, что Хартли посмотрит презрительно и процедит что-нибудь про компетентность, но, ха, они не в лаборатории, Хартли вообще теперь не попасть в лабораторию, а уж в статистике опыта в работе помощником главного героя Циско может разделить законное первое место с Фелисити. Хартли в этой статистике вообще нет, кто бы стал вообще учитывать его покрытое мраком тайное знакомство с Кендрой, крылья-когти, грустная улыбка. Циско вдруг понимает, что отключился посреди сражения, почти сразу, как Картер взмыл в небо.

— Что произошло? Пока я…

— Все кончилось.

На экране течет бензином намокший асфальт, серый то ли от пыли, то ли от пепла.

***

Кофе дня никак не хочет отгонять сон, поднимать веки и начинать день Циско с доброго утра. Кругом реклама обмана, столик на двоих под панорамным окном. Картер увольняется с работы, чтобы вершить правосудие и каждую зиму иметь полное право улетать на Гавайи. Или в Майями. Циско ни там, ни там ни разу не был, но сомневается, что у Кендры с Картером появится проблема с выбором курорта в их общий век интернета и коммуникаций. Но на всякий случай все же кидает давно присмотренный туристический сайт Картеру на почту. Обменяться имейлами? Сделано, только поздновато.

Пока персонал Джиттерс теряет одну из главных достопримечательностей кофейни, Кендра рассказывает, что с Хартли познакомилась на конвенции по Стар Треку, куда попала, сбегая от Сэвиджа. Циско удивленно поднимает брови, день откровений, а у Хартли-то не все мозги засраны латынью. Нужна мысленная пометка пообщаться с этим идиотом серьезнее, вдруг он и правда идиот и ребут любит больше тоса. Картер выходит из-за стойки, хлопает Циско по плечу и отдает собственный кофе «от заведения», говорит, мол, на удачу. Чтобы следующая встреча была лучше. Циско улыбается и машет им вслед, чудо, как естественно могут выглядеть держащиеся за руки не совсем люди. Своими руками Циско предпочитает взяться за кружку с картеровым кофе. Черным-черным, хотя Циско может поклясться, что от количества цветочков из сливок еще секунду назад кофе больше напоминал летнюю полянку. Посреди кружки — бесконечная черная дыра, так похожая на таймвортекс из интро Доктора Кто; она утягивает внутрь, где-то в ее глубине челюсти времени перемалывают маленький кораблик, полный самых разных людей.


End file.
